Your Arms Feel Like Home
by KatiePoo2010
Summary: Mizuke University was hamhuman, Sandy Field's dream school, but when he friends don't even know about her artistic ability and are only interested in her skill on the soccer field, they push her to be the star athlete. When Sandy meets the owner of a closed down book store, she grows more confident. Is love in the air? Will Sandy's friends accept her? R&R (Mul. Lemons Inside!)
1. Soda Cans and Sci Fi Books

**Sandy's PoV**

She squinted into the window of the local book store, trying to see their selection. The sign on the door read, 'closed until further notice', and her face fell in dissapointment. She needed to find a book for her college English class, since their teacher decided to give them a book report. Sighing, she took her frustration out on an empty soda can that someone had disposed onto the sidewalk. Bringing her long leg back, she kicked the can and sent it flying right into the messy brown head of a tall man on his cell phone.

He dropped his phone onto the concrete and rubbed his head in agony. She gasped and ran over to him, her short, choppy orange hair striped with brown hung in her eyes as she looked down in shame.

"Excuse me," she said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you in the head with that can, sir. It was totally an accident."

"No," the man replied, "Really, it's okay. If I might ask, why is it that you kicked the can at me in the first place?"

She looked up at him, and was trapped in the sight of his deep brown eyes. "I..uh," she blushed and rubbed her arm, looking away again, "Um, well you see, I have a college book report that I have due at the end of the month...so I totally planned on going in the local book store, only to find that it is closed down. So like, now I don't know what I'm going to do. I got mad and kicked the can, which just happened to knock you in the head."

Upon glancing back up at the man, whom she realized wasn't much older than herself, she noticed him smiling at her. He replied, "Poor soda can."

Hearing those words, she burst into laughter, "You mean I hit you in the head, and all you're worried about is the 'poor soda can'?".

"Yeah," he replied, voice full of amusement, "It seems to me, and my head, that you have a pretty mean leg on you. I imagine that you must play some kind of sport."

Her eyebrows raised, fascinated at the fact that this man could figure something so personal out by just getting hit in the head by her. "Yeah," she said, voice full of interest, "I actually play soccer for Mizuke University. How'd you know?"

Smiling, the man responded, "Just an educated guess, I suppose. Actually, just to let you know, my name is Maxwell Jones. I'm the owner of the...closed...book store."

"Oh," she said, "Well, hi, Mr. Maxwell! The name's Sandy Fields, and I'm like the captain of the Mizuke University soccer team!"

He smiled, and something popped snapped in Sandy's head. "Y'know, you look totally familiar..."

"Don't call me Mr. Maxwell," he laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm not much older than you. I'm actually working in the Library at Mizuke University to try and earn enough money to reopen the book store. My father left it to me when he passed away a year ago."

Sandy's smile faltered and she looked down, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea, Maxwell."

"Hey, it's fine," he smiled gently, "You didn't know. We've never even talked before today. So, look. The closest book store is about forty five minutes from here. Tell you what. I'll unlock the door and we'll go pick you out a book."

Her face lit up at his words and she gasped, "Really? I mean, I totally understand if you were in a hury to get somewhere. After all, it is like closed down."

"I insist," he spoke kindly to her, his eyes squinted in a smile.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Upon entering the book store, Sandy gasped at the sight. It was indeed dusty and needed a lot of repair. Some of the shelves were nearly falling apart, and the floor boards were coming up in some places. The ceiling looked about ready to cave in at any minute, and the air was musty.

The amount of books had her captivated, though. She never spilled it to her friends, but she was a sucker for Sci-Fi and Romance books. To the outside world, she was your typical, popular valley girl. To herself, and her twin brother, Stan, she was nerdy and athletic; a mix that guys didn't like very well. She could dominate Stan at video games any day, and outdo him in most every sport.

"I know it isn't much to look at, but I hope that you find what you're looking for in here," Maxwell said, voice full of embarrasment.

Shaking her head, Sandy corrected him, "No, it's amazing! I mean sure, the place could like, use some work, but it's totally cool!"

Maxwell's ashamed frown curved into a smile and he beamed, "Why thank you! I...what kind of book are you looking for?"

"Do you have any Sci-Fi?", Sandy asked curiously, looking away. She pretty much kept her nerdy side to herself.

His eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, "Of course! I mean, not to brag but I _do_ own the place. It wouldn't be a book store owned by The Great Maxwell if I didn't have Sci-Fi as a selection!"

Sandy giggled and her emerald eyes sparkled as she followed him. He was pretty handsome for a book store owner, and she smiled. Catching herself in the reflection of a broken mirror that hung on the wall. She really didn't think to put on something attractive when she left her dorm room today.

Her short hair hung down in her face and stood up in some spots, but she figured she could pass it off as being a wind swept look. Her emerald green eyes peeked through her bangs as she stared at herself. She wore a pair of athletic shorts that stopped about an inch above her knee, showing off a portion of her tanned legs. Her shirt was a pale blue color and it read 'M.U. Soccer Team' on the front, and on the back, it read 'Fields 28', 28 being her number on the team. She wore a pair of black and lime green DC's on her feet.

_I look like I just stepped out of a tornado. Good going, Sandy. You could have met Mr. Right today. Nobody's going to want to look at you when you dress like a hobo._

For the first time, she really took Maxwell in. He was indeed a very handsome fellow. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a black polo shirt. On his feet were a pair of penny loafers. She smiled at his nerdy yet well dressed appearance, and blushed.

_I bet his girlfriend is beautiful, and he treats her right. Lucky girl. I wish I could meet a guy like him. 'Boss' was...well Derek wasn't what I really wanted. I don't miss him one bit. And 'Jingle', I mean yeah Matt was nice, but he was just too focused on his music, and he seemed too distant. Ugh! What's wrong with me? I get dubbed the 'prettiest' girl on the team, yet I can't keep a guy for more than a week. I've never even kissed a guy for cryin' out loud!_

"Ah, here we are," Maxwell said, turning to her, smile on his face, "My finest collection of Science Fiction novels. Feel free to look."

As Sandy began thumbing through the first book she pulled off of the shelf, Maxell questioned, "So you're a senior, right?"

"Yep," Sandy replied, nose shoved into a book, "I'm totally nervous about graduation, though. I hope I pass this year. Math isn't really like, my strong suit."

Maxwell nodded, "Can I ask what you're going for?"

"Art," she responded, looking up at him, "You probably like know me as the preppy girl on the soccer team, surrounded by friends and living the life. Honestly, though, I'm totally not all that people think I am. I uh, like I enjoy video games and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I love soccer, but I can't get through a day without doing some kind of drawing. It's who I am."

His eyebrows raised at her response, and a goofy grin stretched across his face, "Don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

"What do you mean?", Sandy asked, looking surprised that Maxwell knew what she was thinking.

He looked at her with an unreadable expression, "You hate how people liked the fact that you were good at soccer, and pulled you into their clique. They expect nothing but athletic and social perfection from you, or else you fear that they will walk away and that you will be alone. That's why you never let anyone get that close to you. It's why nobody knows how much more you love art than soccer, and it's why you take your art classes at night."

Sandy stood there, dumbfounded. Maxwell had pretty much hit the nail on the head. He held her gaze as he sat in the chair, arms crossed while looking out the dusty, broken window to his right. "H..How did you...how did you know that?"

"Well," he said while chuckling, "I'm a really good people person. I greatly enjoy trying to figure people out, it's something I'm good at. I went to Mizuke University, so I know how the people there are. I graduated two years ago. As for the night classes that you take, I know about them because when I'm leaving my job at the University's Library, you're walking into the art building. Sorry if I sounded creepy, I promise you that I'm not."

Sandy giggled and went back to selecting a book. "So what about you? Like, what are you wanting to do with this place? What are your friends and girlfriend like? Do you have any family close by?"

"Well, I'd love to get this place up and running, remodel it, and maybe put in a little coffee shop up front. My friends are, in a way, like me, but they're not. I'm the intelligent one, they're the normal ones who keep me sane. You know one of them, he's in your grade. Dexter Williams?"

"Yeah, I know him," Sandy replied, eager to hear more.

Maxwell smiled, "He's my best friend, and probably the only smart one that I'm friends with. We push each other to our limits, we try and outdo each other. As for a girlfriend, I don't have one. I never have been much of a ladies man, as I've never had a girlfriend. I'm much too weird for women to take notice of me. I'm much too tall and lanky. I'm a simple book keep. As for family, I've already told you about my father. My mother lives about an hour from here, and hasn't remarried. I feel like a disappointment to her, though, as she always tells me she is 'waiting for grandchildren'. I know she doesn't understand that today's society is very judgemental, and it's what image you hold that matters now, not who you are."

_He doesn't have a girlfriend? Oh my! _

"Funny," she said while giggling, "You struck me as a ladie's man with that polo of yours."

"Hey," he said while grinning, "This is a very nice polo, thank you."

"And that personality of yours," she added while laughing, her green eyes sparkling in the sunlight that came in through the broken window.

He looked at her and smiled as she held a book to her chest, "I take it that you've found a book that suits your interests?"

Sandy nodded and smiled at Maxwell, who stood and motioned for her to follow. He led her back to the front desk and she pulled out her wallet, only to be shot down by Maxwell.

"Don't worry about it," he said kindly, "Consider it on the house."

Shaking her head, Sandy replied, "Nope. You need the money and I need this book. It wouldn't be right for me to just take it from you."

"Sandy," he said, "Seriously. Just take it. Please?"

"Like, no can do," she said while smiling, "I was totally raised better than to accept gifts from strangers."

He laughed and finally said, "Okay, Sandy. I know how we can come to terms on this and it won't be a problem or concern for either of us."

Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, Sandy smirked, "Oh really? And how do propose we do that?"

"Ahem," Maxwell cleared his throat, smoothing the wrinkles out of his shirt, "How about I let you borrow it until you get through with it, and when you're done, you can just return it to me?"

Smiling, Sandy replied, "How do you know that I won't keep it and like not return it?"

"I don't," Maxwell admitted, "But if you don't, I do know where to find you, Sandy."

Laughing, Sandy said, "Okay, you have a deal. How will I know whether or not you're here? I mean the store is like, closed down."

Maxwell pulled out an old, dusty notebook from his desk, and a pen from his pocket. He jotted something down, tore the paper out, folded it up, and handed it to her neatly.

"What's this?", Sandy asked, curiously.

He smiled, "That's my number. Call me when you're ready to return it, or if you just want to talk. I don't know if I have proved it today or not, but I do understand you, and I can be a very good listener."

"Thanks," she said shyly, giving the man a small smile, "Well, I guess I'd better get back to school and start reading.

"You'll enjoy it," he smiled back at her, "Eragon is an extraordinary book, especially if you like dragons."

"I _love_ dragons," she said, walking out the door, "Bye, Maxwell. It was nice meeting you. I'll see you in a few weeks."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Maxwell's PoV**

His days usually weren't very eventful. He just went into town to get some coffee, and headed to Mizuke University, where he worked in the library until seven. Afterwards, he usually stopped by the local Sub Shop and purchased a roast beef sandwich, with extra cheddar.

Today, however, was a Saturday, and as Maxwell settled down on the couch with a book, he smiled. He had been off work today, and unlike most Saturdays, he actually found something worth while.

Her face was embedded into his giant brain, causing a smile to form on his lips. She had been pretty, no, she had been beautiful. She dressed like she hadn't a care in the world. Her beautiful orange hair was streaked with brown, and her eyes were so pretty. They were like diamons, only green. Emeralds.

Her figure wasn't too flat, but not too curvy either, and that was just fine with Maxwell. She was perfect in his eyes. Her laugh, her smile, the way she poked fun at him, it was all so much for him to take in. He'd never felt this way before, and in a sense, it scared him.

Each time she had smiled at him, it made his heart beat faster. Each time she laughed, it made him warm inside. Every time she looked at him, he couldn't help but smile. Just thinking about her made him giddy and nervous at the same time. His palms were becoming sweaty as he gripped the book in his hands.

_Sandy Feilds...what have you done to me?_

He didn't understand what he was feeling. All he knew is that he couldn't wait for Sandy to return the shop's book back. It clicked in his mind that he'd at least get to see her walking into class on Monday and the rest of the week.

He groaned upon realizing that tomorrow would be Sunday. That meant he'd have to wait a whole day before he could see her beautiful smile again.

_I have to make up an excuse to see her again, before she returns Eragon._

For once, Maxwell was lost with ideas, and sat there on the sofa, contemplating what he should do next.


	2. Opening Up to Him

**Sandy's PoV**

"Okay guys," Sandy shouted, "One swift kick like this!" Sandy drew her leg back, and sent the soccer ball flying over Hamtaro's head and into the net behind him.

She grinned and shouted, "And _that_ is how you score a goal!"

"Wow, Sandy," Howdy said while walking up to her, "You have some skill! This is why _you're _the captain of the team!"

She smiled, high fiving her southern team mate. "So, hey. I know the dance is coming up, and Pashmina kind of shot me down again...so I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Sandy giggled and shook her head, "Like, no can do, Howdy. I doubt that I'm even going. I have a huge book report due at the end of the month, and I borrowed a pretty big book that I totally have to read and write about pretty soon."

"Aw," Howdy pouted at her, his dirty blonde hair parting just over his squinted hazel eyes, "Can't you just ditch that? I mean, you don't really need top grades when you've got soccer. Good grades aren't what makes the star player!"

His words made her stomach churn, and she knew that she just couldn't tell him, so doing what she did best, Sandy made an excuse,"Well, Coach said I couldn't stay on the team if I didn't keep my grades up." She knew it was a lie; Coach plainly told her that because she is so good at soccer, her grades didn't make any difference to her.

"Oh," Howdy just stared ahead of her, and turned around and walked off. She sighed, and picked up her soccer gear, ready to head back to her dorm room when something caught her eye.

Maybe it was the messy brown hair that sat on top of his thin face. It could have been those chocolate eyes that were moving ever so swiftly. Then again, it was probably just the atmosphere he put off.

"Maxwell?", Sandy questioned as she walked toward the man who was sitting against the tree, reading his book.

He looked up and smiled, "Oh, hi Sandy. Fancy meeting you here."

"Uh," she stammered while blushing, "Well, I _did _have soccer practice today. What are you doing out here on a Sunday? I like, didn't think the Library was open today?"

Maxwell smiled and closed his book, looking up at Sandy. Today, he had chosen to wear a blue, plaid button up shirt and a pair of khaki pants. His brown hair lay messy on top of his head, and his brown eyes shimmered as he stood up.

"It is. But on days like this," he replied, spreading his arms out, "It's too beautiful to not come out here and sit under my favorite tree to read a book."

Sandy giggled, placing her finger to her lips in a smile, "Well, it is a totally pretty day out here."

She looked down at herself, and blushed. She was wearing her soccer uniform, which consisted of extremely short athletic shorts, black in color, and her soccer jersey, which was light blue. Her hair, that morning, had been neatly pulled back into a short ponytail. Now, she was drenched in sweat and it frizzed everywhere, sticking to her forhead.

She sighed, rubbing the back of her head, "I uh, I'm totally sorry."

Cocking his head to the side in confusion, Maxwell inquired, "For what?"

"This makes like, our second meeting," she said while blushing, "And it just happens to be the second time that I've looked totally uncool in front of you."

She looked at him, expecting to hear a remark like Bijou would give her, but instead, he just laughed, "Sandy, I promise you, you look fine. What's hard work and determinitation if you don't have anything to show for it?"

His words ignited a smile on Sandy's face, and she grinned, "Ya know something? You're totally right. Thanks, Maxwell, I like, really needed that."

"You're welcome, Sandy," he said, putting his book in his backpack that he had with him.

"So," she kicked the dirt on the ground, "Are you doing anything else today besides browsing the campus for good reading spots?"

"Um, no," he said, an emotion that Sandy couldn't read laced his words, "I don't have anything to do. Why do you ask?"

She smiled, "I was going to see if you wanted to like, hang out. But like, if you don't want to, that's totally cool, too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Maxwell's PoV**

He followed behind her, as she led him to her dorm room. She insisted on changing, though Maxwell couldn't understand why; she looked good enough to knock anyone off their feet, even if she was covered in sweat.

_I'm starting to think she's knocked me off my feet, and frankly that scares me a little bit. I don't even know this woman, and yet I feel attracted to her very presence._

Their walk was silent, but enjoyable. He felt comfortable around her, which is something he'd never really gotten from any female. Then again, he'd never really looked at women like that. He was nowhere near being a homosexual, it's just that no woman had ever captured his interest. He'd been surrounded by 'pretty' girls in school, but they all really ignored him. They were hideos, in his eyes.

Fake nails, fake breasts, fake smiles, and even more fake personalities. They were like robots, all wearing skimpy clothing that might as well have said, 'rape me'. It was disgusting, and even worse to see all of the men who actually liked that genre of woman.

Then, Sandy Feilds kicked him in the head with a soda can, and suddenly his perspective on women changed. She didn't dress like other girls. Sure, she was wearing booty shorts right now, but he also understood that it was mandatory for the female soccer players to wear them. Each smile she gave him was real, and full of happiness when she showed off her pearly whites. That beautiful hair of hers, well, he was almost positive that it was naturally colored.

Turning around, Sandy gave him another heart melting smile, and turned the door knob. "Like, welcome to my dorm room, Maxwell."

As they stepped in, he took in everything that he saw. There were pictures hanging on the wall of her and a boy that looked almost identical to her, pictures of a rather large cat, and pictures of her and her soccer team. There were also photos of her and a few of her friends, none of which he recognized.

Her bed was small, and covered with a thick, green blanket that looked rather worn. It held two pillows and a small, fuzzy stuffed cat. He smiled and nodded at a rather small woman who sat on the other side of the room, on the other bed. She had a phone in her hands, and was texting away.

_Oh, I guess she has a room mate. That must be why I don't see any of her art supplies. Darn, I was hoping she'd show me some of her work._

"Hey, Pash," Sandy said rather hurridly as she grabbed some clothes, and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair.

The woman on the bed gave a small smile, and put her phone down. She had wavy blonde hair and wore a pink scarf, and a pink skirt, with a white shirt on top. "Hey, Sands," she spoke in a smooth voice, "who's your friend?"

Sandy placed her hand on Maxwell's shoulder, and he nearly jumped at her sudden contact. "This is like, Maxwell, we met yesterday in town," she replied, "He also works in the like, University Library."

"Oh," the girl, 'Pash', replied. Her voice was laced with intrigue and boredom, which was something Maxwell had never heard of together. "I'm Pashmina, it's nice to meet you, Maxwell."

"Same to you, Pashmina," he said, looking around, "it looks nice in here, Sandy. I really like it. You really know how to decorate."

Sandy blushed, and this didn't go unnoticed by Pashmina, who said, "Sandy, can I talk to real quick? In private?"

"Sure," she said as the two stepped outside, leaving Maxwell by himself. Awkwardly, he walked over to Sandy's bed and sat on it, taking in it's comfort. He realized that the blanket was actually a home made patch work quilt, and he smiled.

_That's proof enough that she appreciates artwork._

Around five minutes had passed, and the door opened to a rather angry looking Sandy. Pashmina, however, walked in behind her, smile on her face. The bathroom door slammed behind Sandy as she went to take a shower and change her clothes.

Another five minutes passed without a word spoken, and Maxwell was growing uneasy. Pashmina sat opposite him, on her bed, and started intently at him.

Attempting casual conversation, Maxwell spoke.

"So, are you a senior as well?"

"Look, I don't know exactly how you met Sandy, but I am just going to warn you now; you need to leave her alone."

Maxwell's eyes nearly popped out of the sockets at the woman's bitter words. She continued, "Sandy is a top athlete, and as such, she has an image to uphold. You may be out of college, and smart, but that's not exactly what she needs. You're a _nerd_. Sandy isn't. You should probably grasp that concept and move on with your life. Maybe date a doctor or something."

"Excuse me?", he shot back, eye twitching, "Sandy can date whoever she wants. I never said I wanted to date her. Maybe I value her as a potential friend, hell, I hardly even know the girl! I will admit, I like her charm and personality, hell, she's also beautiful! But don't you _dare_ try and tell me I need to stay away from her. Last I checked, we're both adults, and therefore able to make our own decisions. At least she knows how to eat and treat a person!"

Pashmina gasped, but shut her mouth as soon as the bathroom door swung open, revealing a rather irritated looking Sandy. Maxwell noticed that she had on a pair of holy blue jeans, and a loose fitted shirt that had a heavy metal band on it.

She stomped over to Maxwell and took his hand, pulling him off the bed.

"You could at least wear something besides one of Jingle's old shirts," Pashmina smirked, purposely bringing Sandy's ex into the picture.

He watched as she grabbed her backpack and walked out the door. Following right behind her, they walked through the deserted hallways, across the grass, and onto the sidewalk.

As they finally slowed down, he realized that they were in a small park. It then dawned on him that this is the park that nobody really used anymore.

"Um," he spoke to the aggitated woman in front of him, "Can I ask why we're at the abandoned park?"

She wouldn't meet his gaze, but mumbled, "Because nobody knows I like, go here, nobody will ever find me."

"Am I the only one who knows that you come here?", he questioned, catching up to her.

She nodded, and it made Maxwell's heart thud harder in his chest. "I..Why me? Why am I the only one who knows, I mean."

"Because," she mumbled again, "I totally trust you not to tell them like, where I am."

His heart melted in his chest, and he grabbed her arm, causing her to turn around and look at him. Her eyes were red, and his heart dropped as he realized that she'd been crying.

"Sandy, are you okay?", he asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Though she tried to hold in her tears, they began falling and she shook her head violently. "No..no! I'm totally not okay! I'm like, so sick of being imperfect to them, I'm so sick of them trying to control every little fucking thing that I do!"

It was the first time that he had heard her curse, and he knew that she was really hurt. He did the best thing that he knew to do in this situation; he put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She dropped her backpack, and threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest.

He held her like that for what seemed like hours before she pulled back, now only sniffiling. Green eyes were now even more red, and puffy.

"I'm like, so sorry, Maxwell," she said quietly, looking away again, "I'm a mess, I don't mean to be this way in front of you. And about me cursing, I'm sorry about that too."

He sat down, patting the ground beside him. Grabbing her backpack, she sat down as well. "It's okay, Sandy. I don't mind you crying in front of me, or on me for that matter. I feel happy knowing that you trust me enough to do so."

Smiling, Sandy unzipped her backpack, and pulled out a rather thick three ringed binder. "I like, totally want to show you my artwork, if that's cool."

"_Totally_," he said, grinning. _Great! I am so ecstatic, I can't believe she wants to show me._

Upon watching as she opened to the first page, Maxwell was blown away at her pictures. She was quite the artist! He saw pictures of her cat (whom she had named Oscar), pictures of her playing soccer, her brother (who was in fact her twin, and his name was Stan), landscapes, and so much more. The last picture she showed him, though, made a wide smile appear on the bookworm's face. She stated that she'd drawn it last night; it was a picture of him, getting hit in the head with a soda can.

"You really captured my true expression," he said, causing her to laugh.

She smiled nervously, "What do you think? I know I'm not that good, but I just want some constructive crisicism."

"Sandy," he shook his head and smiled, "It's flawless. Amazing, and you are extremely talented. You could do anything art related with your life."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sandy's PoV**

They stood outside the door of Sandy's dorm room, and he pulled her in for another hug. They held each other for what felt like an eternity before Maxwell whispered in her ear, "I don't care what your friends do or say to me, Sandy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still going to be here for you, and I hope that our friendship will grow. Thank you for trusting me, I'll never give you a reason not to."

A blush instantly went over Sandy's face when he hugged her so close, but his words made it disappear. She felt nothing but comfort from him, and that was something that she never got with hugs.

Sandy had never been a huggy person, and when this man whom she'd only known for two days took her in his arms, every bad emotion disappeared. When he released her, Sandy smled up at him, "Thank you, Maxwell. That really means a lot to me. And...I'm not going anywhere either. And by the way, this is _my_ shirt."

"Goodnight, Sandy," he smiled at her, "I'll see you when I see you, I guess."

She nodded, and waved, walking into her dorm room. Pashmina and Bijou sat on the scarf bearer's bed, chatting quietly.

When they noticed Sandy's presence, Bijou smiled, "Ello, Zandy," her French accent thick in the air, "Ow are you?"

"I'm great!", Sandy grinned, looking Pashmina dead in the eye. She obviously hadn't told Bijou, who was the most popular woman at Mizuke University. Sandy knew it had a lot to do with Hamtaro, the orange and white haired man that Bijou was in love with. He was a really talented dude in Sandy's art class who focused on creating a comic book. He was also a good friend of Sandy's, though Bijou and especially not Pashmina, didn't know this.

Bijou supported Sandy through thick and thin, and Sandy knew that she'd have her back in a heartbeat if Maxwell got brought up. Looking at Bijou, anyone would fall head over heels for her. Her eyes shimmered a deep blue, and her long blonde hair was so long, that it nearly looked white. A majority of the time, she kept it pulled back into two pig tails. Bijou stood as captain of the cheerleading squad, and as President of student council.

Though she was born in France, and was very beautiful, Bijou Bonzel was nothing but sweet, and didn't have a snobby bone in her body.

"So," Pashmina rolled her eyes, unnoticed by Bijou, "How was your _date_?"

Bijou gasped and smiled, "Zandy, you ad a date? Oh you zimply muzt tell me everyzing!"

"Pashmina," Sandy retorted, arms crossed, "I already told you that he wasn't a _date_. He's just a guy I met that I'm starting to become friends with, that's all."

Bijou smiled and stood up, "Pazhy, are you coming back to ze room wiz me?"

"Yep," Pashmina sighed, standing up. About the time the two did, the door opened, and Sandy's actual roommate came in. She was well tanned, and wore her brown hair in braided pigtails. She had on a pair of blue jeans tucked into her cowgirl boots. Her shirt was yellow, and her sleeves were pushed up. Around her neck, she wore her signature red bandana.

"Ello, Pepper!", Bijou said as they walked out the door, Pashmina completely ignoring the bumpkin.

Pepper smiled and nodded at Bijou, and rolled her eyes at the passing Pashmina.

Closing the door behind her, Pepper smiled at Sandy, showing off her well freckled face, "Howdy, Sandy! How's life treatin' ya?"

"Ugh, Pepper," Sandy groaned, falling back on her bed, "I am _so_ sick of Pashmina trying to tell me how to live my life!"

As soon as those words escaped her lips, Sandy spilled everything to Pepper, a weight being lifted off her chest. Pepper smiled, "Maxwell really sounds like a fine man. If he's nice and treats ya like a lady, then Pashmina ain't got no reason to tell you what to do. So what if he's a nerd? They make the best boyfriends, trust me Sandy!"

"Heh, it isn't anything like that," Sandy sighed, "I just met him yesterday. If anything, I think he's becoming a really good friend to me. As far as the boyfriend thing goes, well, I'm not really in the mood for wanting a boyfriend. He's gonna treat me like all the rest of the guys if I ever _did_ date him. And anyway, he'd never go for a girl like me, Pepper, I'm too _high on the social standards_ as Pashmina would put it."

She pulled out her phone, and the slip of paper with Maxwell's number on it, and decided to check and see if he had gotten home safely.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Maxwell's PoV**

He had just slipped into a pair of plaid boxers and lay back in his bed, pulling out his latest copy of _Let's Talk Books_. After about six pages into it, a vibrating sound pulled him back into his thoughts; it was his cell phone.

Upon opening it, he'd gotten a text message from an unknown number.

_Hey..did you get home safely?_

**Who is this?**

_Maxwell?_

**No, I am Maxwell. Who are you?**

_Oops. Its like Sandy!_

His heart skipped a beat as he realized that the tomboy herself was texting him, and it wasn't about returning Eragon.

**Oh, Sandy! What are you up to?**

_I just wanted to make sure you made it home totally ok._

**Yes ma'am. I'm totally ok.**

_Are you making fun of me, Maxwell?_

**Just picking on you. **

_:) So, I have soccer practice in the morning, and I only have class on Tuesday, Wednesday, an-_

That's as far as he got before his phone began ringing. It was Sandy.

"Hey, Sandy"

"Maxwell!" His heart began to be faster as soon as the sound of her voice reached his ears.

"Got tired of texting?"

He heard her giggle before she began explaining, "Actually, I was like, going to totally see what you were doing when you get done working in the library tomorrow?"

"I planned on coming home and trying to do some cleaning," he admitted, blushing, "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't have class tomorrow, but I do have practice in the morning," he heard her sigh, "I was kind of hoping I could spend the evening basking in your presence."

He laughed at that one, and his heart melted, "Well, that sounds great! I'd invite you over to my place for some coffee, but it's kind of a mess right now. I'm rearranging my furniture."

"I could totally help you with that."

"Oh," he replied, an even bigger blush appearing on his face, "I um...I mean if you really want to."

She giggled, sending tingling sensations through Maxwell's chest, "I'd love to, Maxwell."

"Okay then! I'll stay as late as possible, I don't have soccer on Tuesday mornings, so I can stay pretty late if needed," she said happily.

He smiled, "Well, we'll just see how far we get with cleaning tomorrow."

"Okay! Well, um, I do need to read a little before bed, and hit the hay," she said, a hint of tiredness in her voice, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course, Sandy," he smiled, "Meet me at the library at five."

"Okay, I totally will. Goodnight, Max," she said groggily.

"Goodnight, Sandy," he said, a huge smile on his lips.

As he hung up, his heart nearly collapsed, and his face was beat red. _She called me Max! I got a nickname. Yes!_

Grabbing his book again, he smiled, thinking of just how happy that woman made him feel. At twenty five years old, he'd never once paid any mind to a female. Then he met Sandy, and his world was rapidly starting to change.


End file.
